


Sibling Unity

by Marty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Smuppet Fucking, Smuppets, Threesome - M/M/M, initial dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marty





	Sibling Unity

You had been talking about visiting Dave since you were twelve—it was just a matter of getting the money, and getting your dad’s permission. Dave’s brother didn’t seem to care too much either way, so Dave just had to warn him beforehand if you were visiting.

You’re eighteen, now, though, and you got your first job shortly after you turned sixteen, and you’ve been saving up to visit him ever since. Well, saving up between blowing your paychecks on pranks and movies and stuff. That aside, you’re standing outside Dave’s apartment door! It’s exciting—earlier today, you were getting on a plane for the first time in your life, and now you’re about to meet one of your best friends for the first time. You’re excited and nervous all at once. You adjust your bag on your shoulder and knock on the door.

You’re greeted by a guy who you only assume is Dave because of the glasses—the ones you bought him five years ago, jeez. They look like they’re still in perfect condition, and he looks like hes struggling to keep the smile of his face. You throw your arms around him in a tight hug and he wraps his arms around you and when you pull away, you laugh at him.

“Dude, I didn’t know you actually wore the shades.”

“Why wouldn’t I? They’re sweet as hell, dude. They’re awesome.”

“Right, right. Better than your Bro’s dumb, pointy anime shades, anyway.” You can’t keep the grin off your face as he steps aside to let you in, and you walk in and kick off your shoes in the general direction of the pile beside the door. Holy shit, do Dave and his brother ever have a lot of shoes. He walks around to the other side of the futon and sits down, so you follow, dropping your bag beside you and flopping onto the futon.

You’re going to be spending the next month with Dave, and you brought enough movies to last that long, maybe longer. You’re going to watch Con Air at least twice, and Deep Impact at least once. Also required: Little Monsters and the Ghostbusters trilogy. They’re all mandatory—there’s no way you wouldn’t be watching those movies at least once or twice each. It doesn’t matter how many times you’ve seen them before, they’re still really great.

You immediately reach into your bag and retrieve one copy of Contact. He gives you a look and you roll your eyes. “Come on, man. It’s quality cinema and we’re watching it! Just wait, I’ve got even better movies for later.”

“I’m pretty sure ‘Barbie in The Nutcracker’ would be better than this, so I can’t wait.”

You roll your eyes again and hand it over to Dave, getting comfortable on the futon as he gets up to put it in the DVD player. You’re pretty sure he won’t stop talking through the entire movie, but that’s alright because you don’t know if you’ll stop talking, either. It’s exciting to be here.

The following weeks of being there with Dave go similarly to your first day there. Watching movies, playing video games, getting into little wrestling matches over whose movie preferences are cooler or who’s better at his brother’s dumb video games. Dave’s brother comes in and sometimes goes on his computer for a while, or launches shit at Dave from his sylladex. Mostly smuppets, one time a sword. You aren’t actually totally sure where he goes when he isn’t sitting at his desk or bothering Dave, but that’s totally beside the point.

Dave’s brother really reminds you of him, and you guess that’s why they butt heads as much as they do—they’re too similar. Regardless, he’s usually pretty quiet, and he usually leaves you alone, even when he’s messing with Dave.

You’ve been subjected to random whacks in the face by Lil Cal, but that was just a couple of times, when you came out of Dave’s room in the night, and that only happened the first couple of times. Most nights, you end up waking up for a drink, and going into the kitchen to get one.

Dave’s brother, who you’ve only heard Dave call ‘Bro,’ seemed intimidating at first. He’s tall and it’s pretty obvious that his being thin has nothing to do with the amount of muscle on him—he tends to walk around in only a towel after his showers. After you spend some time in his apartment, though, really, Dave’s brother is kind of dorky in a kind of weird sort of way.

A kind of really weird sort of way.

Disregarding all his strange little mannerisms and his creepy way of going about lots of things, the strangest part of this visit you’re having with Dave happens within the last couple of days you’re planning to stay there.

You walk into the living room, calling a “yeah, screw you,” back to Dave in response to him calling you a dork for the millionth time, and turn to see Bro sitting on his bed—the futon, couch, whatever—shades off, just sort of seeming to stare at you. Well, no, not seeming. He’s definitely staring at you, and you’re sure you appear nervous for a moment, but you sort of just shrug it off. “Hey, Mr. Strider.” He rolls his eyes at that—you’ve called him nothing but ‘Mr. Strider’ despite being told at least a dozen times to call him Bro.

“‘Sup, kid?” He leans forward and gets in what looks like a less comfortable position, not taking his eyes off of you.

“Ah, just coming to get a drink is all. Um. What’s… Up with you?”

He reaches into the space between the cushions of the futon, removing what looks like a lovingly crafted dong-nosed puppet with a rather bulbous ass. In other words, a Smuppet. The little eyes stare off in opposite directions, and its nose—if you could even call it that—points directly upwards. Bro holds it by the ass and gives you a Look. One that you aren’t quite sure the meaning of, but a Look nonetheless.

You find yourself leaning against the door, just staring back at him while he stares at you.

“Is there… Something you want?”

He stays silent, but shifts in his seat, then gestures for you to come closer to him with a jerk of his head. You hesitate a moment, then feel the door pushing against your back and you move forward to let Dave in, only to have him slide behind you and shut the door. He just stands there and you’re just standing there and then Dave starts to nudge you forward, giving a little push to your lower back to get you moving.

“Okay, alright, what?” You’re standing next to Dave at the end of the futon and you feel like you’re being dragged off to jail or something.

You gasp when lips press against your neck and arms wrap around your waist and Dave is nudging you further forward until you’re kneeling on the futon and he’s still behind you, holding you up.

“Dave, what are you—” Bro shuts you up with his lips, his hand moving to your lower back as he kisses you. When he pulls away, you take a moment to find it in you to speak again. “Oh. I. Um. Alright then. That’s new.” You feel Dave climb onto the futon behind you and he nudges you forward a bit more, until you’re pressed between them on the couch.

“Something wrong, John?” You can feel Dave grinning against your neck, but you promise yourself you’ll keep your cool. This is weird, yeah—everything about it is weird. You might as well see what they’ve got planned, though. Test the waters. Or something.

“Nothing at all, Dave,” you say in the most even voice you can manage, circumstances considered. It turns out that your voice is hardly even at all and it shakes mid-sentence, and then Bro starts rubbing little circles into your lower back with his thumb and Dave’s fingers are sliding underneath the waistband of your boxers and he pauses for a moment before he wraps his hand around your half-hard dick and gives you a gentle squeeze, making you groan out loud.

You only hesitate a little bit when you wrap your arms around Bro’s neck. “What are you even… Planning?” You look down and see that Bro’s still got the smuppet in his free hand, and you can’t help but be just a little worried about what they’ve got planned. Dave presses two small kisses to your neck before nudging your arms up and tugging your shirt up over your head, tossing it to the floor and pressing his mouth to your neck in a spot further down, closer to your shoulder. You gasp and lean harder against Bro, burying your face against his shoulder.

“Do you trust me?” Dave gives you another gentle squeeze and brings his other hand to rest on your hip.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Keep trusting me. I’m not gonna hurt you or something, don’t worry. If you want me to stop just say the word.”

You nod, your face still against Bro’s shoulder. He’s stayed quiet this entire time, and it’s just the slightest bit awkward and maybe a little bit creepy that he stays so quiet while he’s watching his brother jerk you off. Your arms are still around his neck, though, so you let go and pull away in favor of leaning back against Dave instead. Bro’s hand still rests on your lower back, and he gives you a little pull, meeting your eyes with his. You give in again, just as Dave pushes you forward. You’re still hanging off of the older Strider, and he seems happy to oblige, holding you up and pressing his open mouth to yours in a kiss.

You almost don’t notice when Bro hands the smuppet over to Dave, but then your pants and boxers are being pushed down over your hips and there’s something cold and wet pressed to your ass and Dave’s free hand is on your hip, holding you still. You realize belatedly that he’s pushing one finger into you and you cling tighter to Bro’s shoulders and he’s the only thing supporting you and stopping you from falling right off the futon. Your knees have long since gone weak and your legs feel like they’re made out of jelly, like you’ll melt into a puddle of goop any second now. Bro’s hand pauses at the waistband of your boxers, which are still pulled up in the front, and then he pulls them down, along with your pants, and then they’re around your knees and you’re on Dave’s couch, mostly naked and with his finger in your ass while his brother jerks you off.

This is a thought you never dreamed you’d have.

Dave’s hands are impossibly gentle, more than you’d have expected of him. Your hips are bucking without you meaning to, now—backwards into Dave’s hand, then forwards into Bro’s. Each movement from any of the three of you has you gasping and groaning against Bro’s shoulder.

“Dave, fuck, what are you even—”

“Do you wanna stop?”

You only hesitate a little bit. “No.”

“Then keep trusting me.”

You don’t know why you thought he’d actually tell you what he had planned. You press your mouth against Bro’s neck and bite down, gently, to keep yourself from being too loud. You’re pretty sure the walls in this apartment aren’t all that thick, and you don’t really need all of Dave’s neighbors knowing about this.

You aren’t sure how long this continues. It feels like it’s been hours, but it’s really probably only been a couple of minutes, and Dave adds a second finger to the first and you’re panting against Bro’s neck because the older Strider’s hand is speeding up in pace and you grip at the white polo he’s got on and his free hand moves to cup your cheek in a way that almost feels silly and he pulls you into another kiss. You groan into his mouth and buck into his hand. You’re so close, so close. You almost whine when he stops, and then you do whine when Dave’s fingers leave you. Bro lets you go, letting you get your own balance, and when you turn to look at Dave, he’s got his arms folded over his chest, holding the smuppet by the ass in one hand.

The time they spend not touching you feels like it lasts longer than the time they spent touching you, but you keep your mouth shut. Both brothers get their clothes out of the way, dropping them on the floor beside yours. You take the cue and drop your pants to the floor, then let Bro reposition you so your ass is up in the air.

You bite down hard on your lower lip when Dave presses the lubed tip of the smuppet’s obscenely-shaped nose into you. You’re panting and groaning as he pushes it all the way in, and you grab onto Bro’s hips to steady yourself. The older Strider’s fingers tangle into your hair and give a little tug, so you look up at him. You bite your lip when his eyes meet yours, and then open your mouth, tongue sliding along the head of his dick. You keep your eyes on his face, watch him part his lips in a quiet gasp as you take the head of his dick into your mouth.

Dave pulls the smuppet out and then begins to thrust it in and out shallowly, and you can’t help but moan with each quick thrust as you take Bro’s dick into your mouth as far as you can. Your moans come out muffled and you’re holding onto Bro’s hips, not only to keep yourself steady, but to keep him from pulling away from your mouth. You press your tongue against the underside of his cock, move your tongue against it, listen closely for the little sounds he makes. You assume that means he’s enjoying what you’re doing. You’re trying different things—it isn’t as though you’ve had any dicks in your mouth in your life, but you suppose there’s a first time for everything.

You pull back, though, to catch your breath before you speak. “Fuck,” you whisper, your voice breathy against Bro’s skin before he pushes back into your mouth. You grab his hips again, but your hold on him is looser this time, and you let him thrust into your mouth. He’s big, and you’re trying hard to take him completely—it isn’t exactly easy.

“Oh god,” Dave’s voice sounds shaky, almost urgent, and then you feel his come on your ass, warm and sticky. It occurs to you that he’s probably been jerking himself off the whole time, watching you suck his brother’s dick and fucking you with a smuppet. You start to feel just the slightest bit guilty, and then he moves until he’s beneath you.

Pressure and moisture and heat surround your cock and you can’t help but arch into Dave’s mouth, your hands fumbling around a little before you settle for gently digging your nails into Bro’s thighs. You give the older Strider’s dick a hard suck, moans cutting off each time Bro pushes deep into your mouth. You nearly choke when his pace picks up, and he’s thrusting fast and being almost rough with you, then he comes, leaving a thick, salty sort of taste in your mouth. You pull away and feel it drip from your mouth, down your chin, and then he’s leaning down and sliding his tongue up your chin and into your mouth, kissing you hard and tasting himself in your mouth.

You groan into his mouth and Dave moves his tongue just so and Bro’s mouth moves against yours and you tangle your fingers into Bro’s hair and buck hard into Dave’s mouth once, twice, and then you’re losing it, panting and pulling away from Dave, letting him get up. You lay back, spread out and clearly exhausted.

“Oh my god,” is all you can think of to say as you watch Dave give his brother a kiss right on the lips, and your voice drops to a whisper when you say it again as Bro kisses you.

You lay there in silence a long time in what you can’t describe as anything other than a cuddle pile. Bro’s arms around your waist, your arms around Dave’s, and Dave’s arms around your shoulders. In the end, you’re the one to break the silence, and you do it with the only question that comes to mind immediately, despite the fact that it isn’t exactly the most intelligent one.

“What in the fuck just happened?”


End file.
